Charms (class)
Charms is a subject taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unsurprisingly, it specializes in the teaching of charms such as Wingardium Leviosa, Accio, and Aguamenti. Professor Filius Flitwick has taught Charms for many years. It was rumored that his expertise with charmwork made him a duelling champion. Though mastering the science of charmwork is clearly essential to performing the greater part of magic, charmwork is seen as a "softer option" by some such as Augusta Longbottom who, incidentally, failed her Charms O.W.L.. Information *Professor: Filius Flitwick *Classroom: **Class 99 **Classroom 2E *Required Equipment: Wand Lesson Times *First year **Tuesday (first period) **Thursday (first period) *Second year **Monday (unknown) **Thursday (second or third period) **Friday (morning) *Third year **Friday (second period) *Fourth year **Wednesday (morning) **Friday (third period) *Fifth year **Tuesday (second and third period) *Sixth year **Unknown *Seventh year **Monday (morning) Class Information Charms is a required subject for all students in their first five years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The spells learned in Charms class are taken from textbooks. Students are taught specific wand movements and proper pronunciation. Often students partner up in class to experiment on one another. Charms was Hermione Granger's favorite subject until she started Arithmancy in 1993. In a student's fifth year they take the Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations. Where their O.W.L. scores decide what courses they'll be taking in their final years at Hogwarts. Only students who achieve high O.W.L. score of either 'Outstanding' or 'Exceeds Expectations' may advance to N.E.W.T.-level. Professor Flitwick was one of the kinder teachers at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione often enjoyed a "nice chat" in this class. Harry was on least fairly good term with Professor Flitwick, as the professor spoke with Harry about the Summoning Charm he used in the Triwizard Tournament. Sometimes, Professor Flitwick, after trying and failing to get the class to concentrate, would allow the class to play games. One of these instances was just before the Yule Ball. Spells Taught First Year *Levitation Charm *Wand-Lighting Charm *Lumos Solem *Fire-Making Spell *Softening Charm *Severing Charm *Unlocking Charm *Locking Spell *Mending Charm *Examination was to make a pineable dance across a desk. Second Year *Skurge Charm *Disarming Charm *Arresto Momentum *Avifors *Dancing Feet Spell (revision) *Engorgement Charm *Freezing Charm *General Counter-Spell *Memory Charm *Tickling Charm *Fire-Making Spell (revision) *Levitation Charm (revision) *Wand-Lighting Charm (revision) *Severing Charm (revision) *Unlocking Charm (revision) Third Year *Cheering Charm *Draconifors Spell *Lapifors Spell *Lumos Duo Charm *Mending Charm (revision) *Seize and Pull Charm *Snufflifors Spell *Freezing Spell *Lumos Maxima *Levitation Charm (revision) *Diarming Charm (revision) Fourth Year *Summoning Charm *Seize and Pull Charm (revision) *Banishing Charm *Mending Charm (revision) Fifth Year *Banishing Charm (revision) *Disarming Charm (revision) *Fire-Making Spell (revision) *Levicorpus *Levitation Charm (revision) *Mending Charm (revision) *Shield Charm *Stunning Spell *Substantive Charm *Summoning Charm (revision) *Tickling Charm (revision) *Silencing Charm *Creating legs on teacups Sixth Year *Nonverbal spells *Water-Making Spell *Turning vinegar into wine Grades Pass *Oustanding (O) *Exceeds Expectations (E) *Acceptable (A) Fail *Poor (P) *Dreadful (D) *Troll (T) O.W.L. *Levitation Charm *Color Change Charm *Summoning Charm The Charms O.W.L. contains both a written section and a practical where the students are judged on the charms they can perform. Textbooks *''The Standard Book of Spells'' (Grades 1-6, and presumably 7) by Miranda Goshawk *''Achievementsin Charming'' *''Quintessence: A Quest'' Known Professors *Filius Flitwick Known O.W.L.s *Alastor Moody *Alicia Spinnet *Bartemius Crouch Jr. *Cedric Diggory *Dean Thomas *Filius Flitwick (most likely) *Fred Weasley *George Weasley *Harry Potter *Hermione Granger *Kingsley Shacklebolt *Lee Jordan *Neville Longbottom *Nymphadora Tonks *Percy Weasley *Ronald Weasley *Seamus Finnigan *William Weasley Category:Hogwarts subjects